


Decorations

by WinterAsh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, human!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Christmas OTP Challenge: Day 1: Getting out/ Putting Up Christmas Decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

The smell of cake filled the air as Sam grunted, pulling the large box out of the attic. He slipped and nearly fell off the ladder when two firm hands pressed against his lower back.

“Careful there, Samsquatch. Don’t want you to become a pancake. Or make me one by falling on me. Here, let me take that.”

Sam looked down with a smile as he handed the box to Gabriel, quickly grabbing onto a rung so as not to fall. He grabbed the last box and carefully maneuvered down the ladder until he was on the floor. He pushed the ladder back up into the opening and closed the attic, heading into the living room down the hall.

Gabriel stood in the middle, wrestling open the box the Christmas tree was trapped in before he accidentally tore the box.

“Shit, we needed that.” He muttered, looking up sheepishly as he realised he was caught destroying the box that the tree was stored in.

Sam shook his head and shooed him out of the room, “You always manage to muck shit up, Gabe. Go do what you’re good at and finish in the kitchen.”

“Next thing you know, you’ll be demanding I wear a dress and an apron and be barefoot and I can’t leave the kitchen and I have to make you a sandwich and hand you a beer.” Gabriel snarked as he made his way into the kitchen.

Sam shook his head before he pulled the knife out of his pocket and carefully opened the rest of the mangled box, pulling free a gorgeous white tree with lights already on it. He set it up in record time, the perfectionist in him making sure each and every branch was perfect before he opened the decorations box. He set aside the tree decorations - that was something he and Gabriel did together. He scrounged through another box and happily pulled out tinsel, those weird honeycomb decorations and got to work. His height advantage usually made him the obligated party to do the room. He got out his tape and began carefully pinning the tinsel around the room, after that he put a few strands of Christmas lights criss-crossing the ceiling. He smiled triumphantly as he stuck the honeycomb angel decoration in the middle of the room. That was that for the decorations.

“Here you go.”

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin; Gabriel could be just as sneaky as Castiel sometimes and he hadn’t heard the man at all. A steaming cup of hot chocolate was shoved under his nose, looking wonderful in the moose mug Gabriel had jokingly bought him last Christmas. He took a sip and smiled; it was just the way he liked it.

“Shall we do the tree?” Sam whispered, leaning down to nuzzle Gabriel’s neck, pressing a kiss to the flesh there.

“Obviously, kiddo. Come on, I know it’s your favourite part.” He grinned, slapping Sam on his ass before scampering forward, shoving his hands into the box and just yanking out a handful of decorations. He immediately began twirling tinsel around the tree and hanging ornaments. Sam snorted as he saw Gabriel make sure the winged penis ornament was front and center so everyone could see it no matter where they were in the room.

“Where the hell did you even find that?”

“Secret, Sammy-kins. Come on! Help me get this asshole up at the top. I can’t.. reach! Dammit, I knew I should’ve worn platform heels for this.”

“I would pay to see that, Gabe.”

Gabriel turned to give Sam a saucy wink, but instead let out an undignified squawk as he was lifted with ease and practically shoved into the tree. Sam tried his best to line him up with the top of the tree so he could shove the star on top. Gabriel squirmed a bit, trying to keep his arousal under control. Something about Sam’s large hands and how they covered so much of him was a real turn on. He eventually got the star on and then wiggled out of Sam’s grasp, landing lightly on his feet before scooping up his mug and staring up at Sam.

“Gonna plug everything in to make sure it works?”

Sam rolled his eyes but plugged in the cables, smiling as the room lit up in a twinkling glow from both the tree and the ceiling.

“Beautiful as usual, Sammich.”

  
Sam looked down to see Gabriel had a soft smile on his face and smiled in kind before swooping down and kissing him soundly. It was Christmas time, and Christmas time meant he could kiss his boyfriend as much as he wanted. After all, it was their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 3 AM and so was the drawing. My own art, btw. Most of the OTP challenge will be of the same human gabe and sam married verse. But some may not be. Not all will have doodles. I hope you enjoyed, R&R


End file.
